Transcript for Disorganization XIII Episode 4
Axel: Look Xaldin, all I'm saying is you need to be a little more careful with those lances. Last time you played catch with someone, Xigbar lost an eye. Xaldin: It's not my fault he agreed to play catch with his teeth. Marluxia: Well you sorta threatened to kill him if he refused. So... Xaldin: He still could have said no. I mean he just sat there and took it. I mean I was throwing them at him. (Xemnas appears) Axel: (Sarcasm) Aah great. Our brilliant leader. What's our pointless order for today? Xemnas: Damn, not suttle at all are we? Axel: Hey I got stuff to do. I don't waste time with a witty build up for an unsatisfying joke. Xemnas: Sometimes I really think I should fire him. Saix: Ha oh oh oh I get it. Fire. You're so funny Master Xemnas. Xemnas: Moving on. Today's agenda, regarding our latest target, Sora. I hear he's in Hollow Bastion and I think we outta throw him a sorta surprise party for making it this far. Marluxia: Wait, isn't he supposed to have gone to Castle Oblivion by now? Axel: Better question, since when do we care about continuity? Marluxia: Oooh. (Opening sequence) Xemnas: Alright guys, here's the plan, when Sora walks up those steps, we appear out of nowhere scaring the (bleep) out of him. We'll say a bunch of spooky things just to freak him out. Then we'll go back to our headquarters while Xigbar hangs back and explain where the party's gonna be. Sounds like a plan? Sora: All I'm saying Donald is that you should really get your throat checked out. Donald: (Talking gibberish) Sora: I'm not kidding, stressed throat is crazy this time of year and... (Evil laughs) Goofy: You guys hear that laughing? Sora: It's coming from over there. Lexaeus: Black power! Xemnas: Well well well. If it isn't the keyblade master. Sora: Who are you guys? Demyx: We're Organization... Xemnas: Shut the (bleep) up Demyx! We're...err...we're the bad guys of the game. Ooooooooooooo. Axel: Real smooth boss. Sora: (Gasp) The bad guys?! Goofy: Gawsh! Donald: (Talking gibberish) Xemnas: Sora, we...erm we kidnapped your friend. Sora: WHAT?! WHO?! Xemnas: Err it was erm... Sora: Not Kairi! Xemnas: Yes Kairi. We kidnapped him. Axel: Her. Xemnas: I mean her. Yes. We kidnapped her and you'll never see her again. Sora: You monsters! You're heartless! Vexen: We're actually nobodies. Xemnas: Watch your back Sora. You'll be next. (Evil laugh) Goofy: Gawsh. Xigbar: (Laughs) Whoa boy Sora! You should have seen the look on your face when we told you we kidnapped your matey Kairi. It was priceless. Sora: AAAAAAAH YOU B******!!!!! Xigbar: OH GOD!!! Xemnas: Well I thought that went pretty well. When Sora comes in, we'll all yell surprise. Got it? It'll be... Xigbar: Oww God! Mateys yargh he didn't find this too funny. I think we might have been too convincing. Axel: You can't be serious. Sora: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH AAAH!! Organization members: Surprise! Xigbar: OH S*** HE'S HERE!!! Sora: (Screaming) Xemnas: Xaldin get him! Xaldin: Alright guys, I got this. I'll stab him right in the...(gets attacked by Sora) Axel: Oh God! Xemnas: Err erm Luxord play cards with him or something to calm his ass down! Luxord: Are you out of your bloody mind? Look at him hit and I wanna stay around to see what he bloody does. Xemnas: Damnit! Vexen, handle this! Vexen: But I can't do this! Xemnas: OH GOD! OH MY GOD WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!! Axel: I think we're safe...(explodes). Sora: KAIRI!!! Xemnas: (High pitch scream) Saix: Don't worry Master Xemnas, I'll protect... Sora: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Saix: He did it. Xemnas: SAIX!!! WHAT THE F***?! Sora: YOU!!! Xemnas: (Crying) Sora: Where is she?! Xemnas: We err...we don't have her. Sora: WHAT!!!? Xemnas: Yeah yeah it was a joke. Yeah we thought it would be funny so you can come over to your friends and then we can have a surprise party. Sora: So it...it was all a joke? Xemnas: (Crying) Yes. Sora: Well this is awkward. I guess I got a little carried away here. I'm gonna go now. Xemnas: Yeah you better run!